Peregrin Took in Moria
by Lost soul
Summary: The last go. Pippin, and of course, as usual, not a good ending, but suitable......oh, for pete's sake, stop reading this, and read the last one!
1. Pippin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from LOTR. They are property of J.R.R. Tolkein. The scene in which I am writing belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I am just altering it for the enjoyment of the fans.  
Peregrin Took in Moria:  
  
Gandalf had picked up the book minutes before. His old, raspy voice echoed ever so slightly to give what he was reading to the Company deep feeling.  
  
He read the last words.  
  
"We cannot get out."  
  
Young Peregrin Took trembled at the words the Wizard read. The staff and hat he was forced to hold shook in his grasp. Ever since he first volunteered to come on this quest, his worst fears had been watching his hobbit friends be injured or killed, and himself being slaughtered by Saruman's rising power.  
  
The words pouring from the old man's mouth truly terrified him. Pippin backed away in an effort to block out the horrific words that never ceased to end.  
  
"Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf's voice did not threaten to end.  
  
Peregrin begged silently for the words to stop. He wished so much to be back home in the Shire, running through the lush green grass, eating his seven meals, and a pint of ale in each hand.  
  
He did not want to be here, but was. He tried to tell himself that it was for Frodo. That he was there for his sake, which he was. Although he knew in his heart that his cousin would much rather have him be back home.  
  
"We cannot get out." The words came again.  
  
Pippin had run into something. He turned around, and there was a skeleton. In his curiosity he reached out his small hand to see if it was real. To see if it could be one of the dwarves Gandalf had been reading about.  
  
To see if what was to happen to him was set before his eyes.  
  
The bones felt real enough under his flesh.  
  
"They are coming," Gandalf finished.  
  
Peregrin leaned closer to examine the corpse laid before him. What could have been the cause of death? Just a bit closer, thought Pippin, then I can see what it is. As Pippin took that fatal step, the corpse fell into the well, with a chain and bucket behind it.  
  
It crashed to a stop at the bottom.  
  
Gandalf snapped the book closed, and lashed out to retrieve his staff and hat back from the foolish hobbit.  
  
"Fool of a Took," Gandalf snapped. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."  
  
One of Pippin's hands found its way to the hilt of his sword. He stared at the ground, feeling remorse pity for his mistake. He hadn't meant to cause trouble. He hadn't meant to do any harm. He just wanted to go home. Go home and stay alive and well to see the fields in the Shire once more.  
  
Gandalf's stare blazed down on the young hobbit. Gandalf hadn't meant to be so harsh to Peregrin. But he couldn't let the action go unchecked. Everything that the individuals in the Company did had an effect on the outcome of the quest. Everything little action jeopardized the fate of Middle Earth. His words stood as were, but it didn't change the fact that he, a strong-minded Wizard, wished that this young creature did not have to witness first-hand the pain and destruction of war.  
  
Doom. Doom.  
  
The drums, Pippin thought, the drums in the deep. In his soul he felt the evil coming to destroy the Fellowship. He could hear the drums and the pounding footsteps and the blood eager cries coming for the nine in the small room in Moria.  
  
And it was all because of him. 


	2. Frodo

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from LOTR, as they are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. The scene in which I am working with is property of Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
Question that is answered: What was with Frodo and that Nazgul in Osgiliath?  
  
Frodo in Osgiliath:  
  
Faramir had taken Frodo and Sam far from their planned route to Mordor. Now their path led towards Osgiliath, towards Gondor, where Frodo knew with every fiber of his being that he would fall to the power of the ring.as well as Gondor.  
  
He had begged Faramir, begged to let him go about his mission. He had warned Faramir of what the Ring would do to him and Gondor, and yet the brother of Boromir ignored, as enticed by the Ring as Boromir himself was.  
  
Frodo was too exhausted to care much now. So long had he carried an awful burden, with it taking every last bit of his energy, of his will to fight off the evil. Now he walked helplessly, feeling the call of the Ring intensify, feeling the blackness form a hard coating on his warm soul.  
  
As Faramir and company entered Osgiliath, buildings collapsed around them, and arrows flew about the men.  
  
Sam was not in the best mood. Frodo had refused to listen to him, and Sam had only meant for the best. First Frodo trusted Smeagol who was sure to lead to trouble. Then he refused to listen to his pleas for Frodo to eat. Now they were in a place that they shouldn't be, under attack by the very people who wanted him dead.  
  
"Take them to my father," Faramir instructed. "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."  
  
Frodo vaguely heard Sam argue with Faramir about Boromir, and the Ring. Frodo didn't hear it. Instead, the gray stone buildings swirled around him. Noises became muffled. The hobbit panicked. In his heart, he felt the fear of the Ring eat away at him.  
  
A soft, soft, evil call.  
  
The Ring.  
  
Sauron.  
  
It whispered to Frodo. Frodo felt as the Ring took over him. He was helpless, as he had only little energy saved from the previous battles. He felt as the evil washed over his mind and soul, only Frodo's heart remained true to the oath he made in Rivendell.  
  
In a last desperate attempt before the Ring had complete control, he tried to warn the men, especially Sam, of the Nazgul he felt coming. Already their cries filled him.  
  
"They're here. They have come."  
  
Frodo shocked himself at the tone of evil in his voice.  
  
At last, the Ring had control, and the beaten hobbit was thrown aside. The only thing the Ring worried about was getting back to its master.  
  
It felt a great urgency to find one of the nine riders. The pathetic creature whom it had control power of was a sad sight. It was almost laughable at the resistance that was put up, to complete the quest.  
  
"Stay here! Keep out of sight. Take cover!" Faramir instructed. Frodo, Sam, Smeagol, and the Ring were thrown against the wall. The Ring didn't listen, it pulled away from the structure, and walked toward one of the near by Wraiths.  
  
No, Frodo cried silently, please no. He could hear Sam's voice, filled with concern and confusion, wondering what he was doing. Frodo felt the Ring pour more of its evil into him, trying to make Frodo listen to it. Step by step, Frodo tried to stop it, but couldn't. He just couldn't anymore. The rider was in front of him now.  
  
No, Frodo tried to stop from raising his hand.  
  
Yes, and the Ring was so close to being in good hands.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
Sam had caught both the Ring and Frodo off guard. The Nazgul flew away as the three tumbled down the stairs.  
  
Meddling creature! The Ring cried voicelessly, and drew Sting from its sheath.  
  
No! Frodo fought viciously now. No! Not Sam! He cried back silently.  
  
Sam watched as he was pinned to the ground, he knew it was the Ring. "It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"  
  
Love called Frodo all the way back and he pulled away from Sam, dropping the sword. "I can't do this, Sam," Frodo said, exhausted, and once more in control.  
  
But more evil was within him now.  
  
And less chance of success. 


	3. Gandalf

Disclaimer ~ Yeah, you guys know the drill. I don't own anything I write, but the idea itself. Read/Review!  
  
Question to be answered: What was Gandalf thinking of as he fought off the Balrog and as he fell?  
  
Gandalf in Moria:  
  
Gandalf stared up at the fiery Balrog laid before him. It threatened the lives of the Fellowship, ad the Ring bearer. Failing this quest was unthinkable, too many lives, too many things depended on its success. He knew not of a spell to kill this creature who seemingly rose from the underworld of Moria, but did know of a spell to stop it.  
  
He turned around as the rest of the Company finished its run across Khazad-Dum.  
  
The staff, even though worn with time and memory grew bright with anticipation. The bright light continued to grow, soon over powering the dark fire of the Balrog.  
  
Gandalf but had to remember the words. He couldn't at first, but with the thought of eight behind him watching, the words poured as if he'd never forgotten.  
  
"You cannot pass!" He cried out.  
  
The Balrog continued its pursuit of the nine creatures. One step onto the bridge, then another. Gandalf continued to utter the words.  
  
"I am a servant of the secrete fire," Gandalf warned. Another small step, not heeding the voice of the Wizard before it.  
  
"Wielder of the flame of Anor!" Came another shout of news. The Balrog stopped and looked at Gandalf, eyes glittering with the lust for death.  
  
Gandalf saw it, and instead of becoming fearful, he grew very vengeful and angry. "Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!"  
  
A fiery sword was drawn and thrown at the old man, and it was thrown at the old man, but it was shoved off. Gandalf would not let its strength, nor fire, defeat him. Would not let it defeat a man of the light.  
  
"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yelled out in anger. "You shall not pass!"  
  
Frodo watched, both in horror and awe, as Gandalf threw down his staff, and a bright light drove the Balrog back. Gandalf had done it! But the Balrog took another step, and fear overwhelmed the hobbit. The bridge broke! Down it fell, into the darkness below. Gandalf worn with exhaustion from the spell, turned around ready to take a victorious step towards the others. Quite suddenly, something embraced his ankle, and drew the Wizard backwards, and onto the edge of the broken bridge.  
  
Frodo had watched at the Balrog through up its whip and dragged Gandalf. Not Gandalf, Frodo thought, not him. "Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf watched, infuriated that the Company hadn't moved. The Balrog could come back and kill them all. He gripped the bridge, and yelled at them. "Fly you fools." And he let go. Distantly he heard a small hobbit cry a strong 'no'. It was Frodo. He thought of Pippin, and surely the young lad felt that his fall had been his fault.  
  
The wind rushed past his ears, and his clothes. He watched as the staff fell beside him, he reached out to grab it. A rush of memories flooded the wearied man. Mostly of recent past, dealings with both Bilbo and Frodo. Of Bilbo's dealings with Thorin and Company. Of Frodo and the Fellowship, of the task at hand, that he should be helping to complete at this moment.  
  
Gandalf collected himself, and drew his sword as he plummeted with the Balrog below him. He still had a mission to complete. 


	4. Boromir

Disclaimer ~ Don't own the characters, just the idea.  
  
Question to be answered: What did Boromir see as the Ring called to him in the Council in Rivendell?  
  
Boromir in Rivendell:  
  
Boromir of Gondor had ridden far and hard to travel to Rivendell for Master Elrond's council. He had been told that the fate of Middle Earth was to be decided this day.  
  
This is what he thought as he sat in a semi-circle, on a beautiful day in the Elf Haven, listening to Elrond describe the situation of the war with Mordor.  
  
Boromir already knew of if. Long had his father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of his people, were the lands kept safe. Yet there was something that was of interest worth listening to.  
  
"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond instructed a halfling, seated next to a Grey Wizard. As he brought forth it, Boromir remembered the tales of old.  
  
This in fact was Isildur's bane.  
  
He stared intently at it. The rush of history came to the man.  
  
The Ring sensed it. It knew that the creature sitting so close would corrupt under its power, knew that with it in its grasp, that it would be back in the Master's hands.  
  
The Ring felt Gondor, felt man, and it smiled. It started the call.  
  
Boromir's world turned about him. Suddenly he felt a great urgency to jump up and sweep the Ring away to ask Saruman the wizard on what to do with it. This though startled him. Boromir knew not of who this Saruman was, or why he would think such a thought. The Ring should be used to save Gondor.  
  
The Ring tried to call out to the creature again, this time aiming to please the thoughts he knew it was thinking.  
  
Visions of a rising Gondor came to Boromir now. The splendid structures restored to their original glory, the fields with a green unlike any Gondorian had seen. Visions of he as the Steward of his Country.  
  
The Ring now knew that this creature would be close, close enough for its purpose.  
  
But the true test of where Boromir's loyalties lay was yet to come.  
  
A/N~ I know, it's a short one. I couldn't really imagine what Boromir could be thinking, except for that stuff. Plus, if I went on, it would have just stretched on and be boring. Probably another Pippin one coming next. Be prepared for some think backs! 


	5. Peregrin

Disclaimer ~ I really should stop saying this. You got it. Just the idea.  
  
Question: What was Pippin thinking as he was on Treebeard's back?  
  
Pippin in Fangorn:  
  
Treebeard had been dragging through Fangorn forest for nearly half the day now. The three of them were heading towards Treebeard's home, to rest, and hopefully to ask the Ents to help in the war with Sauron. Pippin's thoughts hadn't been with the present situation for nearly three hours, though. In fact, he was so deep in thought that he knew not of where he was.  
  
"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took, you will find your courage," Lady Galadriel's voice filled him. Pippin had not a clue on if he had found it yet, but was sure he must have been close. He had, after all, helped save him and Merry from the angry Uruk-Hai's. Pippin had also tried to save Boromir before he had been hit by the fatal arrows. He had at least taken down one of the Uruks by himself, and taken down a couple more with Merry's help.  
  
But the thought that swirled about him the most was the thought of that of Moria. Of how he had endangered the lives of everyone in the Fellowship, how he had killed Gandalf. Even though now the knowing that Gandalf was still alive and well, he still felt ashamed at his stupidity. Pippin felt so badly now, with that upon him. He began second guessing everything, about him, about even being born.  
  
He'd always caused more trouble than good, how could the world put up with that type of person? How could they put up with that person's personality?  
  
Maybe it was better that he was away from the Fellowship now. Maybe now they could complete the task without the danger that Peregrin brought upon them.  
  
He now heard Boromir's last cries came to Pippin, and he second-guessed his actions he took in order to save him. What if he really hadn't been brave? Surely if he would have been brave then he would have saved Boromir, or at least prevented his death.  
  
The smell and sight of smoke brought him out of his reverie. It was clear that Merry and Treebeard hadn't seen it yet.  
  
"Look, there's smoke to the south," Pippin alerted the two. Merry gazed towards the direction Pippin had pointed out, and Treebeard just kept walking silently, almost as if he'd already knew what Pippin had announced. Almost as if he knew who or what was causing it.  
  
"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days," Treebeard said.  
  
Merry looked startled, "Isengard?"  
  
Pippin too was greatly disturbed by this news. So disturbed, he began second guessing his second guesses, in the best possible way. Maybe, as Galadriel had said, his time for courage was soon to come. Maybe the trials beforehand were just trials, and nothing more. But that did not change the fact that Boromir was dead, and he'd almost gotten the Fellowship killed. The two hobbits climbed to the top of the Ent, and looked south. There appeared to be much action and noise, but in order to find the source they had to climb higher.  
  
Treebeard continued on. "There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods," his voice started to grow stronger with anger. "But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."  
  
The two young hobbit's were now at the top of Treebeard. There was a great, black, moving mass. Peregrin could tell not of what it was, or what it meant, but Merry could see clearly.  
  
Merry had grown eager to help Frodo, and the Company to help destroy the Ring, to help save Middle Earth. He knew that if they lost, everything that is good and decent in this world would be gone, lost forever.  
  
Pippin was still not able to figure it out, another thing to add to the list of failures. "What is it?"  
  
Merry looked at Peregrin, his best friend, then at the army. Flashes of what could happen came to him, enough to make him lose his concentration on the question for a moment. He sighed. "It's Saruman's army. The war has started."  
  
A/N~ I'd like to take a real quick time to say, that I'm ending this little thing of stories about what the characters were thinking, it was a good run, but I really shouldn't went beyond Frodo. I feel that the quality of the stories has gone down, and I wish to stop before they become a curse in Tolkein's name. Anyone who wishes to continue, or use the idea, may go ahead. I give them permission. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I just can't go on anymore. : D, thanks again.  
  
~Lisa~~Lost soul~ 


End file.
